Accidentally In Love
by ko-chan-the-blueberry-donut
Summary: AU No Personas. Futaba Sakura is the most introverted girl you'd come by at Shujin. She's also the best person to commission for love letters. Too bad Goro's not easy to fool.


Summary: AU—no personas. Futaba Sakura is the most introverted girl you'd come by at Shujin. She's also the best person to commission for love letters. Too bad Goro's not easy to fool.

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 5

* * *

"Thanks, Futaba! This letter should do the trick!" Ryuji grinned, looking it over. Futaba gave a grin.

"No problem. Maybe this one will be the one to finally ensnare the ice prince! Send my regards to our client." Futaba bid him farewell as he hurried off while she pocketed the money, grinning excitedly. Soon she'd be able to buy that new computer she wanted!

If anyone were to ask about Futaba Sakura, they'd say the first-year student was very shy and kept to herself. She never really spoke in class and would often squeak if she was called on. No one paid her any mind—she didn't really have any friends, and that was okay.

She was also the most poetic and romantic student at Shujin.

Now, it was an accident when Ryuji Sakamoto, her senpai a year above her, found her scraps of poetry, but apparently her scraps were so perfect he begged her to let him use them to confess to the girl he liked. He even offered to pay her. Futaba, shy and anxious as she was, just nodded rapidly and collected the money.

When Ann Takamaki squealed out a yes to him, apparently that spurned others to consult him on also helping them to get their crushes to like them. Ryuji secretly approached her again, proposing the idea they make a business out of it. Ryuji would be the decoy while no one really knew it was Futaba writing love letters for clients instead. Not even his now girlfriend, Ann, knew. That suited Futaba fine—she didn't want people bothering her—Ryuji was the better one at handling people. Ryuji got recognition by their clients and Futaba got money—it was a win-win arrangement.

Without anyone realizing it, she was actually the one responsible for most, if not all, of the Shujin couples getting together. Makoto Niijima and Akira Kurusu were the school's golden couple while Yusuke Kitagawa and Haru Okumura were praised as the school's cutest couple and Yuuki Mishima and Shiho Suzui were the athletic couple—the list goes on really.

However, most of her customers consisted of girls vying for the most popular boy in their school, the Ice Prince Goro Akechi. So far no one's been able to ensnare him, and Futaba grew frustrated as she composed letter after letter to make him fall, but alas, nothing could crack that exterior. It was maddening.

'_Oh well, at least his continuing single status is earning me a steady income.' _Futaba snorted. Only Ryuji and her shared their secret, and no one was the wiser it was actually introverted Futaba Sakura who was capable of composing such beautiful poems and love letters. Not surprisingly, all the success of her writings has given her a bit of an ego boost, and she knew once the Ice Prince fell for someone eventually, she could bask in success at her writing skills for years to come. Maybe she had a future in writing? It was a nice thought to Futaba.

Futaba continued to muse, cackling internally at her possible ego boost if this letter was a success, sweeping her empty classroom. Today it was her turn to clean the classroom and she wanted it done quick because tonight was curry night at the Sakura house with her mother Wakaba and her father Sojirou. She could hardly wait.

So immersed in her thoughts, she didn't notice the classroom door slide open and a student slipping inside.

"I'm surprised. You really put your all into this one." A smooth voice cut in. Futaba felt her heart jump and she whirled around to see Goro Akechi surveying a note he was holding, eyeing her out of the corner of his eye.

"A-ah! Akechi-senpai! Didn't see you there. S-Sorry!" Futaba's face flushed, her anxiety coming at full force. She was only ever comfortable with Ryuji these days. She bowed her head, avoiding looking at him. "I-Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes, actually." Akechi told her smirking, pocketing the letter. He walked towards her and Futaba gulped, backing up into the wall. Akechi towered over her, his arms on either side of her head, trapping her. "Please stop writing love letters for my fans to give to me. It's awkward turning down girls when you know the letter is from someone more sincere." He stated seriously.

"W-What?!" Futaba's eyes bugged out. How did he know?! Her and Ryuji were always careful with their secret business, yet, Akechi still figured it out!

Well there goes that ego boost she promised herself…

"It was easy to figure out there was a pattern in each of the letters. It only made sense they came from one person." Akechi elaborated. Futaba gaped.

"B-But how did you know it was me and not Ryuji?!" here Akechi appeared insulted.

"Do you honestly think I'd believe Sakamoto, the guy who forgets his anniversary and doesn't even know who Shakespeare is, is a Casanova with writing romantic poems?" Akechi quirked an eyebrow at her in challenge. Futaba looked away, cursing. He had a point… "All I had to do was see who Sakamoto hangs out with and it was a no brainer to connect the dots that him and all his friends used the same person to get their crushes to like them. Plus, he's the only person who talks to you and vice versa."

As Akechi continued stating his findings, Futaba felt an arrow shoot through her at every piece of information, her soul leaving her body. When he put it like that, it really sounds like they haven't been trying to hide it at all…

"Okay! So I wrote all those letters! What's your point?!" Futaba exclaimed, mortified he knew her greatest secret. "Are you going to laugh at me?!" her entire face was flushed, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of making her cry in embarrassment. Akechi blinked.

"No, I actually wanted to ask you out." Akechi simply stated bluntly. Now it was Futaba's turn to blink, flabbergasted. She repeated his words in her mind over and over and it still didn't click.

"P-Pardon?" Futaba spluttered. Akechi's eyes darkened and he brought his hand up to grasp her chin in his fingers.

"I want you." Akechi told her seriously, his heated gaze made Futaba's stomach erupt in butterflies.

"Wait—what?!" Futaba gaped. Akechi chuckled, his face giving off his usual princely smile, releasing her.

"You're so adorable, you know that?" Akechi grinned. Futaba huffed.

"Never mind that!" Futaba tried to control her blush from his words, but it wasn't working well. "Why do you want me?! We never even spoken!" she protested.

"Technically you've spoken to me through your notes. Even if they were made for others to give me, your words were sincere. You see me, even if you don't realize it." Akechi said smiling softly. Futaba blinked. "As sappy as it sounds, I fell for you deeper and deeper with every word you wrote to me, and I decided if I didn't make a move, you'd never approach me and keep composing notes for other girls to give to me while never figuring out why I kept rejecting them."

"Errr well…" he was right. She would've never connected the dots that the reason he was rejecting her indirectly was because he wanted to be with her directly. The whole situation seemed so bizarre when she kept thinking about it.

"So, will you?" Akechi brought her out of her musings.

"Errr will I what?" Futaba questioned. Akechi clutched her chin once more, bringing their faces closer. Futaba could feel his breath fanning her face, and it made her heart pound erratically.

"Will you be mine, Futaba?" he intimately addressed her by her given name. Futaba's blush flared up to the point her cheeks were practically glowing. What does one say when they manage to max out their stats to ensnare the most popular boy in the dating sim?

"If you keep looking at me like that, I'll be anything you want." Futaba blurted dazed from his intense gaze and then slapped a hand over her mouth, squeaking. She waved a hand in front of her to wave what she said away. "Sorry! Forget I said that! I wasn't thinking!"

Meanwhile, Akechi was watching her, eyes glinting, and smirk wide. Futaba continued to babble and he grinned, placing a chaste kiss on her lips to stop her rambling. Futaba froze as Akechi separated from her, eyes bright with affection.

"I'll keep that in mind. Can I walk you home?" he asked politely. Futaba clamped her mouth shut, afraid she'll say something dumb again, and nodded. He grinned in delight, taking her hand in his and intertwining their fingers as they left the classroom together.

* * *

Sorry this one is short. Just wanted to write a short cute oneshot for Futago. Let me know if you want more!


End file.
